Misunderstanings
by fleurs colorees
Summary: Freddie decides he needs to tell Sam how he feels, but when he does, he finds something unexpected. Cam/Creddie friendship, but mostly Seddie. ;p


This idea has been bothering me practically all week. It's all because my mom decided to mail me the Katy Perry album and I've been listening to it like, nonstop. Seriously, all of her songs are amazing, not just the singles from the radio & stuff. But I was listening to 'I Kissed a Girl' the other day and I was like hm. And then I had this idea that wouldn't stop bothering me & I just had to write it all out!

I don't think the ending is all that great, but I tried. ;p I also really loved writing in the first-person perspective, I thought it was really fun.

Anyway, I hope you like this - it's mostly just for laughs, though I obviously had to throw in my love for Seddie in there somewhere. ;p

Also sorry the title sucks. You have no idea how badly I wanted to name this 'iKiss' or 'iThink They Kissed' or something but I was like...no. I just can't. ;p

* * *

Misunderstandings

* * *

Carly Shay is my best friend. And I've been in love with her pretty much my entire life.

_Been _being the operative word in that sentence - I'm older, now. I'm a more mature Freddie Benson, with mature thoughts and ideas and feelings -

Yeah, I know. I'm supposed to contradict all that and talk about my mom's obsession with anti-bacterial underwear or tick baths or something else childish, right? But I'm serious, I'm not the same kid I was a little while ago.

And, apparently, I'm not the _only _one out of my group of friends that's been doing some growing up. Oh no.

See, over the last year or so I've been mulling over the idea of Sam Puckett. We've always been really close friends - well, sort of friends, anyway - but lately, I've kind of been doing some wondering about her. Sure, she's kind of rough around the edges and takes a whack at my self-esteem every chance she gets, but I know that there's much more to her than that. And honestly, I kind of find it interesting. Maybe even kind of attractive.

Which is why I wanted to talk to Carly about it. Carly and Sam are best friends, and I think she'd give me a good idea about how to deal with the situation. I kind of want to tell Sam how I feel, but getting Carly's opinion on the matter would probably make me feel more confident.

Not to mention that I kind of had to _tell _Carly about how I felt about Sam in the first place. I hope it wouldn't crush her feelings too much when I told her that I just didn't feel as strongly for her as I used to. But Carly's always been open-minded and understanding, so...

I'm getting kind of off track. It isn't really why I wanted to see Carly that's the important part of the story. It's about what I _saw _when I went over to her apartment to talk about it.

Most of the day seemed pretty normal. A Saturday, I go over to Carly's. Spencer tells me she and Sam are upstairs in the iCarly studio. I walk up the stairs, catch a glimpse door window to see my two best friends, just like Spencer said. Pretty typical, right?

Not really.

Because my two best friends are sitting on their beanbag chairs, leaned over towards each other, doing something that looked an awful lot like what me and Sam did in secret about a year ago. It was kind of what triggered my more-than-friend interest in Sam in the first place.

I'm stunned. More than stunned! I'm confused, shocked, a little disappointed...

Sam's back is to the door, but Carly sees me and breaks away frantically. "F-Freddie!" I can read the panic on her lips - the ones that came awfully close to Sam's, I might add.

"What?!" Sam whips her head around. She looks angry and embarrassed, while Carly looks slightly humiliated and just as surprised as I do.

I'm apparently too stunned to open the door, because Carly scrambles up from her spot on the beanbag chair and lets me in. At that point I realize that my jaw's still dropped, so I start talking. Or attempt to, anyway - Sam cuts me off and gets into my face before I can get three words in.

"Am I miss-"

"Can it, Fredward. Nothing happened. And if you so much as repeat what you just saw to _any_one else, I'll -"

"Sam," Carly interrupts her. Sam backs down, though it's obvious she's not happy about it. "But she's right, nothing happened."

"Nothing? Really?" The surprise was still obvious in my voice, "Because from where I was standing, it didn't look like-"

"We didn't kiss!" Carly interjects.

"Yeah!" Sam adds, "We were _going _to, but we didn't, so-"

"And who's idea was that?" I cut in again. Carly's head turned towards Sam, sending her an uneasy look.

"_Sam_? Why?" I was completely dumbfounded, but now that I think about it, it doesn't seem that strange. At least, it seems more likely that Sam would suggest they kiss than Carly.

"Oh, as if you've never wondered about kissin' another guy before!" Sam responds, throwing her arms in the air. Her anger seemed to subside a little as she continued. "I was curious, alright? And if I'm gonna kiss a girl, I'd rather kiss my best friend than some random chick I don't know."

"It was only supposed to last a second," Carly continues, "Just to see if it was any different from kissing a guy. But that's it, really."

"Seriously, Freddie," Sam goes on before I can get anything in, "And I can't believe that you'd think that if I got a new boyfriend - girlfriend - what_ever_ - that you wouldn't know by now."

"And I can't believe _you'd _think that if you and Carly really were...dating," - saying that aloud was just too strange for me - "That I would make a big deal out of it and tell everyone!"

We were glaring right into the other person's eyes. A noise escapes Sam's lips that sounds awfully menacing, but she drops it and starts for the door. "Whatever," She repeats, "All this talk about kissing made me hungry. I'm goin' down to get ham."

So Sam leaves me and Carly by ourselves, and considering how much ham Sam can consume in one sitting, it doesn't seem like she'd be back anytime soon. Which meant I could finally talk about what I came here to talk about.

"Carly-"

"It's the truth, Freddie. It was Sam's idea..."

"Carly."

"...Wouldn't normally go along with something like that, but..."

"_Carly_!"

She stops rambling when she finally realizes I'm trying to get her attention. "Sorry," She apologizes sheepishly, "Now, what is it?"

"I don't care about you and Sam kissing. Well, I mean, I kind of do, but not because-"

"We didn't kiss, I saw you at the door before-"

"I know. But I came here to talk to you about something kind of important. About Sam."

"Sam?" Carly takes a seat back on the beanbag chair. The look on her face told me that she probably knew what was going on; her eyebrow was arched and there was a little smirk playing on her mouth. Oh yeah, she definitely knew. I gulp and sit down on the chair next to her.

"Yeah," I say, some of my sureness lost, "See, I kind of-"

"Freddie," - man, this entire afternoon was full of interruptions - "I think I know what you're going to say."

"You do?" I ask, though I was sure she did as soon as she give me that quizzical look only moments ago.

"Yeah," She laughs, "And I think I know what she'd say if you talked to her about it, so it's probably worth the risk."

"Really?" I probably sounded like a hopeful child. So much for my newfound maturity.

"Really!" Carly laughs again, "Just talk to her about it, I'm sure-"

"Carls, you're out of ham," Sam enters the studio without warning, munching on a giant leg of ham that makes her look somewhat barbaric.

"Oh, okay," She chuckles, "Guess I'll have to pick some up." She pauses - there was a gleam in her eye that had me worried. I shifted in the squishy chair, unnerved.

"...Right now!" She adds brightly, turning her head towards me and giving me a pushy look. I give her a look back, one of uncertainty and refusal, but I knew it was pointless to fight her. She was going to do what she wanted.

"Righ' nowh?" Sam repeats incredulously in between chews. Carly just nods a few times and makes a beeline for the studio door.

"Yep! Wouldn't want you to get cranky without your daily meat intake," She smiles, "But I'll be quick!" She gives me one final glance before shuffling out of the room. I just hope it didn't look too obvious to Sam.

_Great_. So now we're alone, thanks to Carly and her lie that I'm pretty positive Sam didn't believe. How exactly did I go to seeing Carly and Sam nearly kiss to talking to Carly about my feelings for Sam to being forced into _telling _her about my feelings? The day was just too bizarre.

"What's the matter with you, Fredweird?" Sam arches an eyebrow at me before tearing off another piece of meat with her teeth. "You look like you're gonna be sick."

"Yeah," My response is kind of lame, but what else am I supposed to do? I'm pretty sure that Sam would just laugh right in my face if I told her the truth. Or she'd fracture all of the bones in my body. Or she'd do both at the same time.

"O_kay_," Sam shrugs, spinning around to leave. Great, her too? "I'm gonna go toss this out," She declares, "Be back in a minute, dorkwad."

I nod, but I don't think she notices. I'm not even sure if I acknowledged her goodbye until after she walks downstairs. I slump over in defeat, the giant chair matching my posture. Sam Puckett, one of my closest friends, is downstairs and completely unaware of how I feel. Letting Carly know I liked her was different because she always let me down easy. Sam's rejection would be absolutely ruthless, I'm sure of it.

But then I remember Carly's advice. What'd she tell me? She said, '_I think I know what she'd say if you talked to her about it, so it's probably worth the risk._'"

I knew there was a reason why Carly Shay was my best friend.

I walk towards the door. It's an impulsive move, but my mind's made up! I knew I'd be risking a lot - my dignity, my limbs, my mom's ability to pay for my medical bills - but Carly's right, it would be worth the risk. Because if I tell her, and I do get the harsh and painful reaction I'm kind of anticipating, at least then she'll know. So, I might walk out of Carly's apartment today with a broken wrist or a black eye or a bruised ego, but it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't change the surprising fact that I really like Sam Puckett.

And in the end, I guess everyone got what they wanted, sort of. Sam and Carly never got their chance to kiss, though I don't think either of them cared that much. Sam actually did leave the apartment with a new ham, Carly had her two best friends happy, and I walked out of there with a swelling knee - but I think I also walked out of there with a girlfriend. It's hard to tell with Sam sometimes, she can be kind of ambiguous when it comes to her feelings. But she _did _let me hold her hand when I walked her home. And that has to count for something, right?

* * *

Seriously, I had SO MUCH trouble with the ending! I was originally just going to stop when Freddie said he was going to walk downstairs, but it just felt too abrupt! I didn't want to write out the whole 'Sam I love you lol' part, cause it would have like, kind of ruined the humor of the rest of the story (in my opinion, anyway!) but I just needed to have an ending full of Seddie. ;p

I also thought of making this a multi-chapter fic, but I kind of like it the way it is. What do you think?

Alsoo I think I might have had some mistakes with the tenses. I'm gonna fix it up soon, sorry if it's like annoying to read if it's not perfect with the past/present thing. =/

But you knowww, thanks for reading. =)


End file.
